Una Nueva Aventura
by OtakuPrincessArtist
Summary: Por fin las paz, todos estan tranquilos y viven felices, una reunion de todos, 9 años despues de vencer a Kuja, pero... la paz no es eterna... y Nuestros amigos y dos nuevos "invitados" ahora parte de la familia, veran que eso es verdad


**Hola… **

**Para comenzar aclarare unas cosas:**

**Me gusta mucho Final Fantasy IX**

**Pero en este fic me saldre de la historia del videojuego… para que lean esta**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Capitulo 1: La Reunion**

En el castillo de Alexandria ahora perteneciente a la ya reina Garnet, esta y el guerrero de cabello rubio hablaban sobre algo que planearon, poco después de que la paz regresara a sus vidas….

-Esta reunión me da un poco de nostalgia-dijo la bella reina de cabello castaño-¿A ti no Zidane?

-¿¿Nostalgia??….hmmm…. No…. Estoy impaciente por verlos a todos de nuevo-respondio este

-Eres un loco- dijo la chica mirándolo hacer piruetas en el aire

-Oye Garnet- Dijo Zidane llamando su atención y deteniéndose para caminar hacia ella-¿Cómo crees que sean todos ahora?

-No lo se, aunque pienso que ya deben de estar mas Grandes después de todo han pasado 9 años- respondió esta, recordando sus edades cuando se conocieron

-Es verdad, ahora tenemos 25 años, el tiempo si que pasa- dijo divertido- solo espero que traigan mas invitados- agrego disimuladamente

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Garnet desconcertada por lo que dijo el rubio

-Ya sabes "invitados", invitados especiales como el de Steiner y Beatrix- Dijo con un tono divertido

-Seria lindo- dijo Garnet- Formar una familia y ser felices- ella suspiraba y volteo a ver a Zidane

-No se, es demasiada responsabilidad algo como eso- soltó al ver como Garnet lo miraba

-Tener una familia y ser feliz es demasiada responsabilidad para ti, pero no para ellos- reprocho- no para mi- esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo

-Esta bien pero no te enojes, mira que, ya faltan menos de dos horas para que lleguen todos- Dijo sonriendo

-Hmmm…- suspiro -Es verdad ya no puedo esperar por veros a todos, Vivi, Eiko, Quina….- enlisto a todos sus amigos

Ya que un año después de que la paz regresara, Vivi decidió vivir en la Aldea de los magos negros para perfeccionar su magia negra, descubrir nuevos hechizos y tener todo el control sobre la misma, Quina se regreso al pantano para seguir con su vida normal, Eiko quien fue adoptada por el Rey Cid, siguió practicando con sus invocaciones y su agilidad, Steiner como buen guardia y protector de la Reina (ahora jefe militar de Alexandria) ha estado en el castillo en estos años, y esta casado con Beatrix y ambos son felices, Amarant, el solo estuvo de paso en el castillo se fue y no se sabe muy bien a donde , solo Zidane sabe de su ubicación, Freya regreso a Burmecia para ayudar a su pueblo a seguir adelante y Zidane… a estado viviendo en el castillo…

-Si, todos, como en los viejos tiempos -a Zidane la hacían falta las aventuras y el peligro, cosas que extrañaba mucho- Steiner y Beatrix también tienen que venir a verlos y presentarles a… -Un ruido le interrumpió

Por lo que parecía ser un ¿aullido?…

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto Garnet al escuchar ese aullido tan fuerte

-No lo se vallamos a ver- Respondió Zidane tomando a Garnet de la mano camino a los jardines

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ambos salieron del castillo para ver que o quien era el responsable de ese ruido…

-¡¡Es un lobo gigante!!-Grito Garnet al ver a una gran criatura frente a su castillo

-Eso significa que….-Zidane trato de recordar-…. Esa es la invocación ¡¡Fenril!!

-Hola-Grito una ya no tan pequeña niña de cabello Azulado con un cuerno en su frente- Zidane, Garnet, que gusto- esta salto de la cabeza del lobo quien desapareció cuando esta pronuncio algo en voz baja

-¡¡Eiko!!-Gritaron ambos al reconocer a su amiga

-¿Sorprendidos?- Pregunto Eiko y no era para menos ya no era una niña ella tenia un atuendo de mujer, unos pantalones de tela amarillos pero estos estaban ajustados a su cuerpo, una blusa roja ajustada a sus atributos femeninos, ya media medio metro mas que cuando era una pequeña- hace un par de meses cumplí los 16 años- sonrió alegremente

-Felicitaciones Eiko, Pues la verdad si has cambiado….-Zidane fue interrumpido

-Felicidades Eiko, pero como es posible que… ¿la invocación?…-Cuestiono Garnet

-He estado practicando mucho con mis invocaciones y ya puedo dominarlas del todo, y para lo que yo quiera, asi que use el fenril para llegar mas rápido- respondió

-Si, muy rápido aun faltan unas horas para la reunión- Dijo Garnet y la miro

-Lo se, lo se, pero la verdad me aburrí mucho esperando la noche- se excuso Eiko

-No importa, vamos pasa-dijo Garnet indicando el castillo-estas en tu casa

-Vamos, después puedes contarme lo de tus invocaciones- le guiño el ojo y siguió a Garnet

-Gracias- dijo Eiko siguiéndoles a ambos

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Las horas pasaron y los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco, la noche era joven, La mayoría de los invitados habían llegado, y como Steiner y Beatrix también querían ver a los demás, asistieron para presentarles a un miembro nuevo en la Familia: Brandon con nueve años de edad, Hijo de Steiner y Beatrix, el es un buen guerrero a pesar de su edad maneja el sable y el arco a distancia con gran habilidad, Zidane dedujo que era por sus padres…. Además de ellos y Eiko también estaba Quina, quien en realidad no cambio mucho y quería comerse a Brandon, nadie sabe si eso fue literalmente… por seguridad Brandon permanecía cerca de sus padres y trataba de alejarse de Quina….

-Garnet, ¿Qué te parece verlos devuelta?-Pregunto Zidane al ver como La Reina observaba a los demás

-Me trae recuerdos de los viejos tiempos-Respondio esta al ver a Eiko cargar a Brandon y jugar con el

-Es verdad, los viejos tiempos, pero, por lo visto aun faltan invitados- Dijo Zidane saliendo de sus pensamientos al recordar los "viejos tiempos"

-Freya, Fratley, Amarant… y Vivi….-Termino Garnet ella quería verlos a todos y saber de todo lo que habían progresado sus aventuras, todo…

-Si es verdad pero dudo mucho que Amarant valla a venir-Dijo Zidane- aunque quien sabe

-Vamos a hablar con los demás y esperemos a los otros- Dijo Garnet para aprovechar a sus invitados al castillo, quien sabe cuando los volvería a ver

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Y así la reunión continúo con la llegada de Freya y Fratley ambos venían juntos, después del incidente de Fratley, Freya le ayudo a recordar su pasado y el amor que se había perdido, renació en ella, con mucha emoción presentaron a una persona muy especial: Argui una pequeña que al igual que sus padres tenía sangre guerrera, ella tiene ocho años y es muy parecida en casi todo a su madre, según Eiko y Garnet es una pequeña Freya…

-Que te dije Garnet- le pregunto este al ver a Freya y Fratley

-¿De Qué? Zidane- Pregunto ella confundida

-Te dije que todos serian diferentes y algunos traerían "invitados"- Dijo Zidane, emocionado como un niño pequeño al ver a Argui y Brandon jugar

-Si es verdad, pero ya compórtate, deja de saltar Zidane- Dijo Garnet, al ver como hacia piruetas en el aire- ya regreso- ella iba de camino con Eiko para hablar

Eiko estaba con Argui y Brandon, jugando y hablando…

-Hola Garnet- Saludo Eiko al verla, los niños se fueron a jugar

-Hola- Respondio Garnet, y vio a los niños correr…

Ambas caminaron hacia los balcones del castillo para poder hablar en paz…

-¿Dime ya estas… tu sabes… Casada con Zidane?-Pregunto, Al parecer aun sentía algo por Zidane, si bien en el pasado no fue mas que una "Obsesión" por así decirlo, ahora tras no verlo en tantos años, se dio cuenta de que lo quería… y por eso, quería que fuese feliz…

-La verdad, No aun no- dijo, la pregunta le desconcertó un poco pero la respondió de buena gana

-¿Por qué?- Eiko pregunto con un tono de preocupación, ella sabia que a Zidane le gustaba Garnet el que no se hubiesen comprometido le preocupaba

-Son tantas cosas… No quiere tener compromisos… le gusta ser libre y arriesgarse… A un no se lo que siento por el… últimamente…. Me lo he cuestionado mucho- respondió con la mirada baja

-Entiendo…- dijo tratando de comprender y ayudar a su mas cercana amiga

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

La noche Se volvía cada vez más profunda y entonces comenzó a nublarse el cielo, al parecer comenzaría una tormenta….

-¿Dónde esta Brandon?-pregunto Beatrix a Steiner al no verlo serca

-Jugando con Argui- respondió este- calma Beatrix, puede cuidarse solo

-Lo se, pero no dejo de preocuparme por el- respondió al verle jugar, la maternidad hizo cambios en ella, ahora queria lo mejor para su familia y para ella

-Tranquila Beatrix- dijo este abrazandola y después al soltarle le dice- confía en el

-Esta bien, supongo que estaré mas tranquila- y ambos continuaron hablando con Freya y Fratley, Mientras Quina devoraba todos los bocadillos…

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

En los balcones del castillo…

-¿Asi que no sabes lo que sientes por Zidane…?- pregunto Eiko, preocupada

-Si, además de que en ocaciones me es muy indiferente, no se si le gusto como antes….-Garnet estaba muy pensativa jamás se dio cuenta de lo difícil que podía ser Zidane

-Es muy problemático creo que deberías aclarar tus pensamientos Garnet, pero usando tu corazón en ello para evitar problemas- le aconsejo pensando en lo mejor para su amiga y Zidane

-Tal vez tengas razón Eiko- pensó un poco y suspiro- Gracias amiga

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

La noche paso lenta, Comenzó una gran tormenta y ya era previsto que Amarant no iría, pero ¿Vivi?...

-¿No a llegado Vivi?- Pregunto Garnet al ver a todos los invitados, pero no encontrar a uno de sus amigos mas cercanos, además de Eiko, Vivi siempre estuvo para apoyarle y darle un consejo o simplemente para que no estubiese sola

-A parecer No-respondio Eiko al no verle, ella igual lo extrañaba, a su rival en discusiones, en Magia y un gran amigo

-Es verdad ¿Dónde estará el pequeñín?-Dijo Zidane, recordando que vivi, no era mayor que su abdomen

Una de las ventanas del castillo se abrió, y un relámpago un esbelta y alta sombra, con unas alas negras, sombrero caído y unos ojos amarillos…

-Hola-Dijo mirándolos a todos, su voz era muy tranquila y seria a la vez

-Hmm… ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Zidane mirándole con desconfianza

-¡Angui!- Llamo Freya, la pequeña fue donde su madre para estar segura

-¡Brandon!- Beatrix igual llamo a su pequeño y lo oculto detrás de ella y Steiner

-Zidan, Zidane… ¿Acaso no me reconoces?- pregunto este ocultando sus ojos

-No… no creo haberte visto…- respondió mirándole desafiante

-No puede ser… A menos que sea… no… o ¿si?...- Dijo Garnet contemplando esa figura

-Si, así es Garnet soy yo….- dijo esa sombra levantando un poco su sombrero mostrando sus ojos amarillos y extendiendo un poco sus alas

-…….Vivi……..-Dijo Garnet con una dulce sonrisa, los restantes en el salón quedaron impresionados ante esa revelación… ¿¿Seria verdad??… el era… ¿Vivi?

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Hola de nuevo**

**Bueno pues aquí termina el primer capitulo del Fic**

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews…**

**Nos vemos después, y lo continuare es una promesa...**

**sayonara**


End file.
